Worth the Pain
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Sequel to Pay the Fine. It's been 2 months since The Shield had captured the titles. 2 months for a pregnancy to happen. How will they handle a baby, but most importantly how does two 11 year olds fit into the picture? Is it really happily ever after? Is the pain they feel really worth it?
1. Chapter 1

**This was supposed to be a totally different story but it made more sense to make it the sequel for Pay the Fine. Also Worth the Pain belongs to Disciple. I hope you all enjoy this one just as much as you did the first. Reviews are always welcomed :D**

"Congratulations, you're 8 weeks pregnant." I was sure the color in my face drained hearing that. I couldn't be pregnant. It wasn't possible. Of course it's possible Emily when you have sex. I thought I had some bug or virus of some sort. Turns out I have a little baby starting out inside of me. I wanted to be excited but I had only had the Divas title a little over 2 months now. Everything he said to me was a complete blur. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts trying to comprehend it all. The drive back home was a blur as well I don't remember walking out of the doctor's office, getting into my car or even driving. Bam! Next thing I know, I'm sitting in my car in my driveway. I gathered myself walking into the house. I heard laughter coming from the kitchen and that smell. Booze and nachos! I covered my mouth making a mad dash to the bathroom.

"Babe you ok?" Jon called out as I empty the contents of my stomach into the porcelain bowl my head was in.

"I'm fine." I called wiping my mouth off flushing the toilet. I quickly brushed my teeth getting the bad after taste out. After regaining my composure I walked out seeing Joe, Colby and Jon sitting around the table. "Hey guys." I smiled getting a water.

"You're not fine Em." Colby stated looking at me worry filling his brown eyes. There was no way I could tell Jon in front of Joe and Colby. They'd both find out but Jon needed to be the first one to know. It was his reaction I was waiting to see.

"He's right babe. How did the dr. appointment go?" Jon asked.

"About that we need to talk about it in private after everyone leaves tonight." I didn't wanna ruin his poker night with the guys. "I'm sure about it. I'm gonna go lay down." I told them. I walked over giving Jon a kiss. I hugged both Joe and Colby heading upstairs Daisy at my feet. It wasn't often I let Daisy lay on the bed with me but if I didn't she would only whine at the door. Having a living human being inside of me for the next 7 months was so surreal to me. I pulled my shirt up laying my hands on my flat stomach. I smiled moving a hand to lay on Daisy as she laid her head on my stomach. It was like she knew what was going on and she was protecting the little baby inside of me. I let my eyes close. 2 months is a long time to go without knowing your pregnant. Thinking back to it I put everything that was going on with me on stress. It was Jon that actually made me go see the doctor today. I hated that I missed the signs about this. I was more beating myself up that I didn't know I was pregnant sooner rather than the fact not only was I done wrestling but I also had to willing hand over my divas title.

"What has you so deep in thought?" Jon asked walking in. "What's going on here?" He asked looking at Daisy. Who actually shocked me when she started to growl at Jon taking him by surprise.

"Shh Daisy it's ok." I told her petting her head. I was able to move Daisy off me and the bed but she laid on the floor right by me. Jon was cautious but managed to sit on the bed by me. I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. "Well daddy," I started out and it happened to be the only thing I needed to say to him.

"Daddy?" He questioned wearing a blank expression. I nodded starting to feel nervous about it all. What if he didn't want this? What if he just up and left? "You're sure? They're sure?" He asked.

"Yes 8 weeks. Which means the night I won the Divas title and you won the US title. We got a bit carried away celebrating." I cleared it up for him.

"I don't know what to say Em. This is a total shock. Are we even ready for kids?" I could tell he was thinking out loud but it was something that needed to be voiced.

"We have to be Jon. We made this little baby and we are very capable of taking care of her or him." I explained. If this caused him to leave me then he wasn't much of a man to begin with.

"You know what this means right?" He asked looking at me the same stupid unreadable expression on his face.

"No what?" I questioned feeling slightly annoyed.

"I'm gonna have to move my little man cave to the basement which works perfect for guy night anyways after the baby is born. Then we gotta move Daisy outta her room so this little one," He paused rubbing my stomach. "Has the bigger room."

"Daisy ain't gonna like that, I hardly doubt she'll leave my side or the baby's side once he or she is born." I retorted. I hated referring to an unborn child as an it. It didn't seem right to me.

"She'll get over it, after all she's a dog. A spoiled one at that." I couldn't argue with that.

"We got a lot to do in a very short amount of time." I told him sitting up.

"First off you gotta tell Vince what's going on. What is it you plan on doing?" He asked taking my hand in his.

"I'm going to hand the title over and hang my boots up for good. Being a mother comes first." I replied being honest with him.

"Well you can still travel with us until you can no long travel. We have plenty of money so you don't need to work. After the baby is born and in school I'm sure you can help train future divas or something."

"As fun as that sounds Joe and Colby will get sick of the constant mood swings that's sure to come. But let's focus on the here and now first. Also that depends on if we have more kids Jon. But I wanna focus on this little one." I stated looking at my stomach.

"That's sounds like the perfect plan Em. How you gonna tell Joe and Colby?" I shrugged leaning against him. I wouldn't do tell them well driving I wanted to meet my baby.

"I'll just start calling them uncle Joe and uncle Colby and see how long it takes for them to catch on." I replied yawning. Jon told me to rest. I closed my eyes as Jon soothingly rubbed my stomach. Everything seemed perfect so far. All I wanted was this pregnancy to go smoothly.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're looking better today Emmie." Colby replied on the ride to the arena. Some how Jon was able to drive and I was in the back with Colby. Over the last few days Jon got busy getting everything moved around so the baby's room wouldn't smell like dog. I was forbidden to help him. I was to stay calm and stress free so I wouldn't harm me or the baby. It was rather sweet but slightly annoying rolled into one. But I didn't let it get to me.

"Yea you have the flu or something?" Joe asked using the mirror on the visor.

"Babe tell 'em what's going on." Jon told me before I could say anything. I could see that Colby and Joe were giving me questioning looks.

"Well uncle Colby and uncle Joe." I stated giggling seeing the looks on their faces slowly change.

"Uncle?" Joe questioned. I nodded.

"Well yea we have become close in the short amount of time we've been working together. You're good friends with Jon and Colby it only seemed right." I responded.

"You're telling me there's a little spawn of Jonathan inside of you?" Colby asked a playful disgusted look on his face.

"Yes there is. You got a problem with that?" I asked getting out of the car now that we were at the arena. I got my bags out waiting for the rest of them.

"Not a single one. What's gonna happen with your storyline?" He asked getting his bags.

"I have a meeting with Vince, Steph and Hunter before the show." I replied slipping my hand through Jon's walking into the arena.

"All three of them. I feel for ya." Colby smirked. I shrugged not finding it all that bad. At least I wouldn't have to repeat myself to them.

"Well you guys get ready I'm gonna go find them and get this over with." I kissed Jon heading off. I stopped at the Divas locker room placing my bags in a locker taking the Divas title with me. I smiled at everyone I passed telling a few I'd have to catch up with them later. I came across the office I was looking for seeing all 3 of them standing in the hall. Now that my moment was here to hand the title over and leave the company it was harder than what I thought it would be.

"Emily please come in." Vince motioned for me to walk in. I sat in a chair a small polite smile on my face. "What was it you needed to talk about?" He asked taking his spot at his desk.

"I can no longer be your Divas champion. All I ever wanted was to hold this title the longest." I smiled sadly looking down at the title in my lap. "Breaking all the records but at this time I can't do that. I can't let myself or my unborn child at risk like that. Yes I did say unborn child. I found out on Wednesday that I'm 8 weeks pregnant. No it wasn't planned, but it happened." I replied letting everything flow off my tongue.

"Congrats on the baby. Now this leaves us in dilemma for the title and how we're gonna write you off TV." Steph said.

"Thank you Steph. As for the title I'm in the middle of a feud with Nattie. I lose, the guys kick me outta the Shield, and Brad can fire me. Truth of the matter is at this point I don't wanna come back after I give birth. It's time to hang the boots up for good." I told them.

"But is it safe for you to even have a match well carrying a child?" Hunter asked. "The last thing we wanna do is force you to harm your child when it could be prevented."

"As long as I play it safe, I don't see the problem." I could hear Jon yelling at me for suggesting that let alone thinking it.

"But something could go wrong in the ring." Vince pointed out. "This is what we're gonna do." I sighed listening to Vince's plan. I had no choice but to go along with it. After all it was the best plan anyone had come up with. It had me walking out of Vince's office with the title over my shoulder. I was excited just because the clothes I got to wear now were going to be a lot of jeans and shirts that hid my stomach.

"How'd the meeting go?" Jon asked finding me in catering with a plate of food.

"Better than expected, I still get to keep the Divas title." I shrugged.

"How's that work?" Colby asked. "You Can't wrestle Em. I'm not letting you put my niece or nephew in danger like that."

"I'm not wrestling Colby so don't start in Jon. You guys are my body guards from this point until I walk out for the last time." I explained drinking some water.

"You're not coming back after the little one is born?" Joe asked I shook my head.

"I don't wanna miss out on everything. I personally think motherhood comes first. I understand that not everyone can just quit work well their kids grow up but I can and that's what I want." I wasn't backing down from this.

"I don't see the harm. One of us has to stay home with the kid and send the other updates. She'll come visit us." Jon stated putting his arm around me.

"Well I wouldn't be so sure about that baby." I remarked kissing his cheek getting up. "I'll catch ya guys after the show. Since I know you guys don't want me out there since it's a risk." I stated walking out earning a few you got that right. I made my way back to the divas locker room.

"I got a new script with plenty of changes. Wanna tell me why?" Nat asked jumping down my throat with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Can't wrestle well I'm prego Nattie." All I heard was an eek from across the locker room. I turned to see Layla running up to us.

"Did I just hear you say you're with child?" She asked a huge grin on her face.

"Yes I did Lay." I replied smiling. "8 weeks to be exact." They both hugged me. We sat talking about oddly enough babies and how they thought Jon wouldn't do that good as a father for most of the show. I didn't like that they thought Jon wasn't going to make a good father. I thought he was going to make the best father possible. But I guess that it comes down to the fact I know Jon on every possible level and they don't./p


	3. Chapter 3

_**A huge thank you to everyone that has reviewed, followed and added it to your favorite's. I know things are moving slowly but I just wanna get things set up before the real drama comes in, but things will pick up in a few chapters. Also Celeste is Kaitlyn. **_

_**One last thing I'm not sure if the baby should be a boy or girl so I'm gonna let you guys decided. Let me know in a review or a PM! Enough from me so enjoy :D**_

"Is Joe and Colby coming over tonight for poker night?" I asked laying in bed curled up to Jon. After everything I've been through, after all the highs in my life from wrestling, this was the moment I loved the most.

"Joe said he was gonna pass this week. Something about wanting to spend time with his family." That was completely understandable. He barely got to see them as it was. Every little moment met everything to them. "Colby said if he came then Celeste would come as they're spending time together."

"Celeste can come over anytime, I don't mind." I let him know.

"I'll let him know when I see him at the gym later. When did you wanna get things for the baby?" He asked rubbing my stomach.

"If we get anything now it'll have to go down in your man cave because we'll have to paint the walls in the baby room once we find out what the sex is in another 3 months or so." I replied with a giggle his fingers moving down my stomach.

"We can start on bottles and little things like that. What clothes and blankets we buy can go in the closet." He had a point.

"We can after you're done at the gym. If you want." I told him.

"Sounds good to me." He replied kissing my neck. "Who all knows about this little one?"

"Other than Vince, Hunter and Steph, just Joe, Colby, Nat and Layla. I'm not sure if Colby told Celeste or if Nat told TJ." I bite my lip feeling his teeth graze my flesh. "Babe as much as I wanna enjoy this time, you're gonna be late if you don't go now." Right on cue the doorbell rung making Daisy bark. "There's Colby now." I pulled away from him getting a pout.

"Tonight." He remarked kissing me.

"As you wish daddy." I smirked.

After Jon left for the gym. I got up getting the place cleaned up. Everything was a mess. Nothing stayed the way I wanted it to be. I wanted everything in the living room to be changed around. I huffed thinking better of it. It was something Jon and Colby could do later. I went to the kitchen making myself a sandwich. I sat at the table hearing voices fill my house. I smiled seeing Colby trail behind Jon.

"We were gonna go out and get a bite to eat for lunch." Jon sat down taking half of my sandwich.

"Just help yourself." I mumbled. "I didn't know when you two would be done. And I was starving. Also I need you two to move the chairs and couch around in the living room." I stated walking to the fridge making Colby a sandwich.

"You don't have to Em." I waved it off. "But what's wrong with the furniture?" He asked waiting for his food.

"I don't like the way it is anymore." I stated like it was nothing.

"We will worry about that later. I don't see what's wrong with it." Jon replied eating off my plate.

"Whatever Jonathan. Just forget it altogether." I huffed sitting down roughly placing Colby's plate in front of him. I've never let the little things get to me before. Stupid hormones. We sat in silence and ate. After Colby left we followed suit heading out.

"You done being mad at me yet?" Jon asked taking his hand in mine.

"I'm not mad at you." I sighed feeling so stupid about it all.

"It sure seemed like it to me Emily."

"I know but it's the hormones Jon. If you can't handle the mood swings now then I suggest you get out well you can." I stated firmly.

"Em I'm not going anywhere and you can't throw that in my face all the time either." I could hear the hurt behind his voice.

"I know and I'm sorry. Everything I'm going through, all these emotions I'm feeling are new to me and it scares me." I told him looking down ashamed.

"I'm scared too Em. But we're in this together." I smiled at him feeling better about things. "Who said what? You've never once questioned my loyalty to you and our baby."

"I guess what Nat and Lay said finally got to me. I know they're wrong about you being a father but I have so many things changing in me, the insecurities come out." I confessed with a sigh. I hated how they made their voices so clear over Jon. I kept telling them they didn't know him and here I was saying it to his face.

"Natalya and Layla don't know anything but what they see of me in the ring. You know me first hand. I'm not going anywhere Em. That's not me." Hurt and judgment was laced through his words as he spoke. It made me hate myself even more for saying it.

"I know it's not Jon and I am sorry." I pouted looking at him. "Forgive me?" I asked in cute little kid voice.

"You can make it up to me tonight." He winked getting outta the car. I laughed getting out with him. We walked around the baby store getting the little things. What blankets and clothes we could along with some bottles, diapers and other little things. "Babe you gonna need this?" He held up a breast pump.

"Yes baby." I replied watching him put the box in the cart.

"Wish you were my sexy mommy." He smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Why the bottles if you're gonna breast feed?"

"Because there's gonna be days I wont be around and you'll have to feed the little one." I replied walking to the checkout.

"I draw the line at diapers. That's all you." He stated with a serious look.

"You say that now baby, But we'll see about that." He gave me a look putting things on the counter. I wrapped my arms around his waist, laying my head on his chest as we waited.

When we pulled into the driveway Colby and Celeste were waiting for us. Jon got all the bags and we walked to the house. I took the keys from Jon and unlocked the door.

"You guys could've waited inside." I told them digging through the bags putting the bottles by the sink to be washed.

"Celeste didn't feel comfortable and we weren't waiting long." Colby stated.

"You guys can go do whatever. I can get this stuff put away."

"Nah I'll take this stuff upstairs" I shared a kiss with Jon. "You wanna get the game set up?" Colby looked around.

"Babe don't you have to get the basement set up before you play cards?" I asked seeing the look of realization hit him.

"My bad man, you get to help me fix my new man cave up. Gotta move to the basement so we don't wake the baby after the little one is born." Jon explained a smile on his lips.

"That your idea Emmie?" I shook my head pointing to the retreating form that was Jon.

"It was all his." I smirked. Colby laughed and headed downstairs to wait.

"So you are having baby." I nodded looking at her.

"Colby tell you?" I asked as he nodded. "I figured he would. But yea 2 months now."

"Boy or a girl? You get everything worked out work wise?" She asked as we moved into the living room.

"It don't matter as long as it's healthy with all ten toes and ten fingers. I'm sure we will have more. Yep just gotta finish this next part of the storyline, then when I go I'm done." I told her.

"Wow that kinda sucks." I laughed knowing what she meant by that.

We enjoyed sitting around and talking. I told her a few secrets about Colby that I knew wouldn't get me into trouble with him. She even made the comment that Jon was nothing like she thought he would be. It was good to have someone in the locker room on my side about Jon. She went down to the basement to join the guys and I headed upstairs to bed feeling extra exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Emily, come on out to the ring. I think we need to have a little chat." Nat smiled as she stood in the middle of the ring annoyed.

"Be careful." Jon spoke walking up to me. I nodded letting him know I would be. I walked out the title around my waist.

"You still going on about being cheated outta this title?" I asked looking down running my hand over it, letting my thumb lazily graze my stomach. "Now that's just a shame. I think it's time you go back to teaching the divas of tomorrow." I smirked staying on the top of the ramp making eye contact with her.

"Or how about we have a match for the title right now?" She asked leaning against the ropes.

"You know I would love to but there isn't a ref out here and our lovely GM hasn't approved anything for this match. So sorry Nattie, it's not gonna happen. But you go right ahead and make a fool of yourself." I waved to her walking to the back.

"I don't get it." Colby stated the second I made way through the curtain.

"Do I even wanna know what you guys are talking about?" I asked snuggling into Jon.

"It's nothing, he's just trying to figure something out. I'm not really sure what." Jon joked. "How much longer until I can stop worrying about you getting in to a ring to wrestle?" It was such a smooth change of topic.

"Uh about another month and half. By four months along I wanna be able to focus on the baby." I replied with a soft sigh feeling so much comfort being in his arms.

"You're not gonna wrestle are you?" Colby asked with bug eyes. It was a mix of cute and disturbing.

"No Colby we've been through this. I'm not gonna wrestle." I told him feeling as if I had repeated myself to him a million times now. "You guys gotta stop worrying about me and worry about you."

"She's right. You two can't worry about her. To much is on the line for us. She is very capable of taking care of herself." Joe agreed taking my side.

"As her best friend I have every right to worry about her and my little niece or nephew." Colby spoke. I rolled my eyes at him. It was sweet but I didn't want him to get hurt because of me.

"As her soon to be husband and the father I get to worry all I want." Jon spoke in a very demanding tone.

"Yea well enjoy serving justice, I'm starving." I kissed Jon savoring how his lips felt against mine. So sweet and tender.

"Now the Emily I know wouldn't pass a match like that up no matter what. And you have this glow about you. A congrat is in order isn't it?" Punk asked catching up to me.

"I find it funny to say congrats." I told him.

"Why? You are having a baby right? Because if you're not I need to back track." He was funny when he got nervous.

"Relax." I told him getting mostly fruit. I wanted to stay away from sweets as much as possible. "I'm with child. It's just I mean I get it when you've been trying to have a kid, but we weren't trying. Don't you find it weird to tell people congrats on getting knocked up, your life is changed now."

"I guess." He replied confused to my outburst.

"Jon gets to do what ever he wants. But do I? NO!" I exclaimed sitting down. "I can't have anything bad because the baby. I can't smoke or drink." I told him having a little rant.

"Em you don't even smoke and you rarely ever drank." Punk told me trying to hold back his laughter.

"Maybe I want to start smoking. Maybe I want some alcohol." I retorted defending my actions. But honestly the thought of smoking and drinking made me feel sick.

"You really need to calm down and have this battle with Jon." He finally sat down at the table.

"Nah I'm good now. But seriously Jon does get to do as he please's. It's my life that changes from the moment I found out til I die. Not only can't I do certain things but my whole body is changing." I sighed picking at my food.

"If you're worried about Jon leaving you because of your baby weight you have nothing to worry about." Punk tried and it did work.

"I know I don't and I'm not really worried about that. Just other things and It's not worry just a mix of emotions." I told him.

"Alright Em. Now that I know you're ok, I got something to take care of." I gave him a hug. I went back to my food as he left. I knew he would fill Jon in on our conversation, I couldn't stop him and I didn't see the point in keeping it from him.

"I had quite the conversation with Phil." Jon replied sitting down.

"That was fast. It's nothing personal, I needed to let some steam off to someone other than you. And I knew Phil would tell you. I don't wanna drink or smoke. I wanna do everything I can to have a healthy baby." I told him with a smile hiding my nerves on what he was gonna say.

"I'm glad to hear that and I got us into this little adventure as well and it's not fair that I don't have to change anything and you do, so from this point on whatever you can't eat I wont eat it either. And depending on the activities I'll stop what I can. As for drinking or smoking it's done. I wanna be the best father I can be and in order for that I gotta give up my bad habits. Like I told you baby we're in this together." I smiled jumping in his arms pressing my lips against his. It was moments like this I had to wonder how I was the lucky one to end up with such an amazing guy. I wasn't crazy for being with him, just crazy for him.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked outta the pharmacy stuffing the prenatal pills in my bag navigating my way through the parking lot to my car. Now that I'm pregnant I'm only booked for Raw so Tuesday mornings I fly home. Every couple of weeks I'll make a small appearance at a house show ruining what they have for a Divas match. The time away from not only Jon but all three of them was something I needed. Granted it was only a day break from Jon unless he was needed else where. Being able to sleep in my own bed an extra night really did help keep the stress away. The down side, I didn't have Jon to keep me safe during the night. Therefore it was harder to fall asleep.

Jon had promised to quit drinking, well now he had no choice unless he ran straight out and bought more but that wouldn't go over smoothly. I really didn't have anything better to do as I waited for Jon to get home. He wouldn't be home until later tonight. So I was currently dumping all his booze down the sink. Not that there was much a few cans and a few bottles. I had searched the whole house only coming up with what sat before me.

"What the hell are you doing Emily?" Jon's anger filled voice boomed through the house freighting me.

"You promised me that you would give alcohol up. I didn't see the point in letting these few cans and bottles tempt you the whole time." I replied seeing that he was pissed off. "You had no intention of keeping that promise did you?" I questioned giving him my full attention. It would be just like him. Tell me a lie making it seem like he was all sincere about it to make me feel better and try to hide it behind my back. "Screw you Jon!" I snapped storming past him being stopped with his hand on my arm.

"Let me explain would you?" He seethed with a sad undertone. I huffed pulling my arm free crossing them over my chest looking at him. "I meant it I did. I was shocked to see you dumping them out. That's it. I care more about you and our child then I do about getting drunk."

"Nice little save their but you'll have to do better than that to show me that you care more about me and our child after acting like I was in the wrong." I retorted turning making my way upstairs. I wasn't all that mad at Jon as I was in myself for jumping to a conclusion. Feeling the softness of the bed under me, the warmth surrounding me with the blanket I was quickly being consumed by sleep.

I woke hearing nothing but the quietness of the house, Daisy's little snores mixed in. I rubbed my eyes getting the remaining sleep from my eyes. I frowned seeing that Jon wasn't by me. He couldn't have left me? He always said he wouldn't. I flung the blanket off going downstairs walking into the darkness, hearing nothing but my own footsteps and breath. I turned the lights on as I went. I even checked the basement seeing he wasn't even in his almost finished man cave. Feeling defeated I sat on the couch. He's luggage wasn't by the door. He always leaves his luggage by the door for me to wash. If he leaves without being able to tell me he leaves a note attached to the fridge and this time there wasn't a note. Maybe he really did leave me. I shook my hand placing my hands on my stomach. Jon wouldn't leave, that wasn't him. He had something to prove not only to the world but to himself as well. He'd do whatever he had to do to be the best father in the world. I looked at the clock above the fire-place seeing it was only a little after 8, meaning I only slept for 2 and half hours. That wasn't enough time for him to leave me. I had to stop thinking like that. He could've went to the gym and got a workout in. Yea that sounded right. He only went to the gym to get his pent-up anger he had out in a good and healthy way.

"I brought Chinese and subs. I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for." A huge wave of relief washed over me. I had doubted him again. I really needed to work on that not only was I having a kid with him but I was set to marry him.

"Mexican." I smirked getting up following behind him to the kitchen. "So you missed the mark big time." I replied getting plates outta the cupboard along with glasses.

"What would you like to drink?" Jon asked standing in the fridge.

"Strawberry milk please baby?" I asked with a slight pout. "With a little chocolate syrup mixed in it." I kept the pout seeing his face twist into a gross look.

"Yea sure anything for you." He replied taking the glasses from me. I walked to the table getting the plates and food all sorted out. I laughed seeing that he had two glasses of milk that looked like mud. "What? I tried it and it tasted like chocolate covered strawberries." I smiled sitting down.

"Nothing baby, but I wanna say I'm sorry for always doubting you. And this time I really am gonna work on it." I really thought he was gonna be pissed at me but instead his lips met mine.

"As long as you know deep down that I love you and I'm gonna do everything I can to prove it to you till the end of my life, hell till the end of time." I smiled giving his lips a quick peck. "I know this isn't Mexican but if you can indulge in this for the night I think I can forgive you for this doubt you'll try to work past."

"I think I can do that and about earlier I'm sorry about that as well." He waved it off.

"I made a promise and I'm gonna stick by it. It's water under the bridge. Now I know we don't know the sex of the baby yet but I was thinking a nice light gold would brighten our little ones room up quite nicely." He suggested changing the topic. I smiled nodding.

"That would look beautiful when the sun shines through the window. Plus this way we can also get the crib and the changing table and get that put together. Add a rocking chair into the corner. And once we know the sex of the child we can add the little things not only around the room but to the walls as well." I explained taking a bite outta my sub.

"I knew how you felt about pink and blue and it's something different. I'll start painting the room tonight and tomorrow well the last coat dries we can go pick out a crib and other things." He smiled eating his food.

"Wait you already got the paint?" He nodded saying he was already at the paint store and saw it and knew that it was perfect and even if I didn't agree at first he would find a way to make me agree. I shook my head at his effort. We talked about the baby as we finished eating. Just like planned he headed upstairs getting the room ready to paint. As he was doing that keeping the door closed and the window opened, I spent my time cleaning up the kitchen before retreating up to bed to watch TV as I waited for him to join me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Emily you can't avoid me forever. Tonight I got a ref and a match made for what should be mine. Now come out to the ring and face me like a real champion." Nat demanded into the mic. I strolled out to the crowd hearing them boo. I stood on the ramp the title over my shoulder. I was wearing a red loose fitting dress with knee-high flat boots.

"That's where you're wrong Natalya. You do have a match tonight but not against me for my title. No I'm on doctor's order that I can't wrestle. I can't get in there and blow my knee the rest of the way out." Nat was pacing the ring pissed off. "But don't worry Natalya the winner of this match does get a title shot." I smiled acting all cute and bubbly.

"Amuse me Emily. When will that be?" Nat asked moving to the ropes.

"In your dreams. Where anything can happen." I smiled turning serious. "But reality isn't that nice. Face it you're gonna stay the veteran of the Divas division low on the totem pole. Give it up already. You Natalya are pathetic." I blew her a kiss turning to walk off.

"Real mature Emily. Grow up why don't you?" She asked with a slight chuckle.

"Why don't you shut up and worry about her." I replied hearing AJ's music hit. I walked to the back feeling light-headed. I sat on the floor outta the way putting my head between my legs the best I could taking deep breaths.

"Baby what's wrong?" I looked up seeing the men in black before me. All three of them genuinely concerned.

"I was feeling light-headed. I'm gonna try to make my way outside to get some fresh air." I told all of them looking at Jon.

"We'll all go with you." I shrugged having Jon help me up. I was feeling a little better but I think next week I needed to skip Raw. I'd talk to Vince or Hunter or even Steph later. Whatever one I came across first.

"I think you should take next week off. After that we'll be in Florida so it wont be that bad." Colby suggested. It kinda creeped me out he said what I was thinking.

"Do you have to read my damn mind like that?" I asked with a snapping tone in a playfully way.

"Of course I do. Cause I'm good like that." Colby smirked holding the door open. I was starting to feel better with in seconds of stepping outside.

"Wont that screw up your storyline though?" Joe asked taking a seat at a picnic table the rest of us joining him.

"Really? Have you not seen what I've been doing?" I asked dumb founded.

"Well yea I've seen it but that doesn't mean I know what's planned out ahead of time. You wont tell us. So now how I'm suppose to know what it is you are to do next week?" Joe was right about that.

"Not so much me as you three. Nat will call me out again and you three get to go out there say I'm not there this week then go on with your own in ring promo." I told them.

"You make it sound so easy." Colby joked.

"Well isn't it?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes it is babe. You feeling better?" Jon asked softly running his left hand over my back.

"Much better." I smiled leaning into Jon. "You three gotta get back in there before you're late for your beat down of who ever this week." I told them moving away from Jon's embrace. "I'm gonna be fine. I just wanna sit here a little longer then find whoever and tell them I should take next week off." I assured all of them. After a few minutes of Jon complaining I shouldn't be left alone they finally got him pulled away. I sighed placing my head on the table. I didn't wanna miss next week, but I wanted to do what was best for my baby. If anything was to happen to my little one I'd curl in a ball and die. I'm meant to keep the baby safe until it's time for the precious child to join us in this world. Dreading the conversation I was to have with one of my bosses I got to my feet walking back into the arena. I was relieved that Steph was the first one I came across."Excuse me Steph, are you busy at the moment?" I asked my nerves everywhere. It took all I had to keep the contents in my stomach.

"I have a few minutes to spare. Can you make it quick?" She asked giving me her full attention with a smile.

"I believe so." I quickly explained what I wanted. I gave the reasons that my body needed the rest now more than ever with a baby growing in me. She agreed being a mother herself. She liked the plan I had came up with using the guys to tell Nat that I wasn't there. She also told me that the following week well in Florida we'd have a meeting with her father and husband. I didn't mind that so much. After sharing a hug I was on my way to find a comfy place to relax until it was time to go. Unfortunately that's not what happened. I got pulled into a segment.

"It's sad to see that Emily isn't her normal self. It's all the Shields fault. Before she would've put her Divas title on the line every chance she had." Nat spoke talking to Kaitlyn and Layla. I stood in the back listening in getting upset about it.

"It's a new her alright. I sad and pathetic one." Layla smarted off adding insult to injury.

"Guys we don't have to be so harsh on Emily." At least Kaitlyn had my back.

"Why's that Kaitlyn? You've seen first hand what she has done to us. She played you to take the title from you. But here you are sticking up for her." Nat went off on Kaitlyn.

"We all make bad decisions. That's all this is for her. Once she sees the mistake she is making she'll be the Emily we know and love." I had finally heard enough storming up to the three Divas.

"I guess I know who my friends are. Think again if you believe you will ever have a shot at my title again Natalya. Lay you're one to talk, you haven't been much since Michelle left leaving LayCool laying in the dust making you the social outcast. From me to you none of the Divas trust you. And Kaitlyn I know you have my back but it doesn't mean I can trust you. I have the target on my back. Now talk about how pathetic your lives turned out to be." I snapped turning to walk off. I headed straight to the guys locker room to wait for them to finish whatever it was they were doing. I just wanted, no I needed to go back to the hotel and sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**I tried to hold off on the happenings in this chapter but it seemed to fit here and I went with it! I promise you it wont all be happy times ahead. Actually there is going to be a dark chapter later on in the story. This chapter was the means for this story so I hope you all like the little twist of events. **

* * *

I sat in the baby's room watching as the sun cascaded over the walls making the gold pop. The crib still in the box leaned against one of the walls the sun couldn't hit. The change table oddly enough was still in its box laying in the corner. There was a calm and a sense of peacefulness being in this room. The stress of everything stayed at the door. I've spent my fair share of time in here. Enjoying this down time in the comfy rocking chair slowly rocking. I would've spent all day rocking softly if it wouldn't have been for the knock at the door. The annoying knock that wouldn't stop. I was seconds away from snapping at the person that was on the other side. I pulled the door open seeing two kids that seemed lost.

"Can I help you guys?" I asked looking at the duo, my anger falling rapidly.

"Does a Jonathan Good live here?" The blue-eyed girl with dirty blonde hair asked.

"Yes he does. But he's not home. Can I help you with anything?" I didn't wanna think about what they wanted just incase they tried to do something.

"No that's ok we will come back another day." The hazel eyed boy with a mix of brown and blonde hair replied.

"What ever you need Jon for you can tell me. I'm his fiancée." I told them suddenly feeling bad for them. Their clothes were ratty and they were in desperate need of a shower.

"Can we come in and talk?" The girl asked. I nodded stepping aside letting them in. I closed the door following behind the two kids.

"Make yourselves comfortable. Can I get you guys anything?" I stood waiting. They seemed shy and nervous.

"We don't wanna be any trouble." The boy spoke up staying close to the girl. I was finding it sweet of how protective he was over her. I was assuming they were siblings. They did look a lot alike. They had hints of Jon in them. Was that possible? It could be. It is Jon we are talking about and he was a little player back in the day.

"Don't be silly it's no trouble at all. I'm gonna make myself something to eat and it wouldn't be fair to eat in front of the two of you." I smiled at both of them.

"Ok." The girl whispered.

"I must have forgotten my manners my name is Emily, and I would like to know your names please." I sat on the arm of a chair waiting to see if they would tell me or not.

"I'm Cassidee and this is my brother Colton." The girl spoke looking at me her eyes filled with terror.

"I'm not going to hurt either one of you but I do need to know where your parents are." I spoke softly with a friendly tone.

"Our mother left us to fend for ourselves in the street. Our father we have yet to meet. That's why we came here. Our mother would always yell at us when she was drunk or high that she wished she could skip out on us like our father had. It was a few times she would yell his name. With a little research it wasn't hard to find out who he was or where he lived." The boy I learned as Colton said sounding defensive.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If Jon would've known he would've done something. Why don't you guys go shower well I make some food." They nodded following behind me. I got them some towels along with clothes that should fit them from mine and Jon's closet. "One of you can use the master bath to shower and the other one can use this bathroom. Both have everything you need." I told them walking downstairs letting them figure it out. I got everything I needed to make grilled cheese and tomato soup. Hearing the water start-up I picked the house phone up dialing Jon's phone. Only it went straight to voicemail. Groaning I hung up calling Colby's phone.

"What do I owe this pleasure to Emily?" Colby's chuckle rang out. Most days I would play along, but today...

"I don't have time for games Colby is Jon around you?" I asked stirring the soup.

"Just a sec Em." I heard some ruffling and voices being exchanged.

"Why didn't you call my phone Em?" Jon asked.

"I did but it's not on. But we have a situation on our hands."

"What's going on? Is the baby ok? Are you ok?" He sounded panicked very panicked.

"I'm fine." I didn't need to see his face to know he was confused. "I have two teens here saying you're their father. I can see you in both of them." I explained making the grilled cheese.

"I'll be home as soon as I can tomorrow." There was shock in his voice along with confusion.

"Ok love you."

"Love you too and take care." I smiled hang up. I got the food on the table along with some juice. I turned around seeing Cassidee and Colton standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"We weren't sure what to do with our clothes so we left them on the bathroom floor." Cassidee spoke softly.

"That's fine. I'll put them in the wash later." I smiled motioning for them to sit down and eat. "There's more if you're still hungry."

"Why are you being so nice to us?" Colton asked sitting down.

"I'm going to be marrying Jon, I'm having his kid. It's easy to see you both need food and a warm place to stay. And if everything goes right then I'm going to be your step mom but the best cause I'm not mean." I replied with a smile seeing Cassidee smile a little. "I talked to Jon and he will be here as soon as he can be in the morning. For tonight I can get you both set up in the guest room. There is a queen sized bed in there and I can get an air mattress set up with plenty of blankets. After we finish eating we can go to the store and you both can get what you need for the night."

"You don't have to do that." Colton seemed to be standoffish. I'm sure he had every reason to be.

"I want to and I wont take no for an answer. How old are you guys?" I used a stern voice telling them before my voice softened for my question.

"We turn 12 next month. Colton's birthday is August 25 and mine is August 26." I looked at her confused. "He was born at 11:55 that night and I was born at 12:02 in the morning. 7 minutes later." Now it made sense. The rest of the meal was ate in silence. I wasn't sure how Daisy was going to act but I had to let her in. Neither one of them were afraid of dogs, thankfully. Daisy ran up to them her tail wagging. She sniffed them before laying down. All was good for her. Now this was an unexpected turn of events leading to a long talk with Jon about all of this. Even if they weren't Jon's kids what was I suppose to do? I couldn't just throw them back out in the street. They needed a home filled with warmth and love. Ultimately this was up to Jon. And that alone freaked me out a little bit.

* * *

**I totally forget to do a few things when it came to the kid's age therefore when I started to think about it after the chapter was posted things just weren't adding up, so I had to change the age of the kids, I'm sorry for the inconvenience.**


	8. Chapter 8

**For the so many that had read it when I had the kids turning sixteen, know that I needed them to be 11 going on 12. I'm sorry for that little mix up. **

* * *

"Baby you awake?" I groaned prying my eyes opened to see Jon sitting on the bed. I was happy to see him but I needed sleep and he was taking my sleep away from me.

"Well now I am. What time is it?" I was groggy and the LED lights on the clock were a red blur.

"3:45 in the morning." How he could be fully awake at this time was beyond me. Normally he would crawl into bed with me without waking me.

"Babe can't we talk in the morning? I really do need my sleep." I begged closing my eyes.

"I think it's best to talk now. I'll let you sleep in and I'll make breakfast for everyone." I hated when he would stick his bottom lip out pouting slightly. It was already hard to say no to the man.

"Fine." I mumbled sitting up. "What do you wanna talk about? Not that I can think clearly as it is." I tried to rub the sleep from my eyes, but I was having no such luck.

"The kids." I wanted to think he was worried, scared, shocked or even at a loss to think straight about it but with my sleep invading my body I wasn't sure where he stood.

"Cassidee and Colton." I corrected him. "Could they be yours? I did the math and that puts you at 15 when they were convinced. Is that possible?" I tried to keep my eyes open as he talked but they closed on their own occurred.

"Yes. I'm not proud of my actions but my home life wasn't the best it was easier to go do as I pleased. I got my hands on some booze and the next thing I know I'm in pure ecstasy with this chick I hung out with a few times. I heard the few stories she was knocked up but honestly she spread her legs for everyone. If I knew.." He was starting to trail off. I sighed to myself talking his hand in mine. I felt bad for him but I couldn't fix his past.

"I know but they are here and now the next move is yours. We gotta find out if you are the father then we can go from there." I cupped his face. He hated talking about his past and I hated hearing about it. "Now can I go back to sleep?" I pouted.

"Sure babe. Get some rest." I smiled feeling his warm lips against my forehead feeling the burning sensation stay long after his lips were gone. I frowned hearing the door shut. I thought for sure he would crawl into bed and hold me. Suddenly wide awake I tossed the blanket off and went on a hunt to find my man. "Why aren't you in bed sleeping?" I walked the rest of the way onto the living room taking the spot on his lap.

"Someone woke me up and I can't sleep. What's eating at you?" I smiled being forced in his embrace by his arms. He gave me a look which I returned with an I know you smile. "Jon I'm with you for life, if you can't tell me what is bugging you we wont work out. Now spill cause I'm ready to clean it up."

"I can't help but think about what you told me. I don't have the heart to toss them back in the streets if they're not mine. I can be cruel and vindictive at times but not that cruel." I snuggled closer to him. I didn't know anyone that could just toss their kids in the street like trash. It was just so disgusting.

"I know. We wait to see what happens. If we have to we can adopt them. It's gonna be hard on all of us but we can make this work. I promise."

"You would do that for me?"

"I'd do anything and everything for you. And like you I can't toss 'em out." I sighed closing my eyes. The rhythm of his heart beating in my ear. I wanted to be here for him, the person he could count on but sleep was pulling me in. His touches and words were lost as I was being pulled deeper and deeper.

The smell of bacon invaded my nostrils awaking other things further down. I made quite the dash to the bathroom. Not only did I brush bit rinsed my mouth out with mouthwash. Feeling slightly better I walked out to the kitchen. It amazed me how they acted like kids with Jon around. They had to be his. Jon never mentioned anything about having any brothers or sisters. Seeing him interact with them he was made to be a father even if he didn't see it.

"Morning babe. We didn't wake you, did we?" I leaned in kissing him.

"No the smell of the bacon did a number on me and the little one." I replied sitting at the table. "We have the appointment at 2 today." I smiled seeing Jon place fresh fruit and yogurt before me.

"Alright I figured we could go to the beach and get ice cream or something." Jon suggested as Cassidee and Colton ate.

"We can after." Nothing more was said well we ate. I found it cute and such a turn on to see him let his guard down. What ever anyone needed Jon was there with it. It was a side I was seeing for the first time. Looking around the table I smiled, this could be my new family. It felt right.

I spent the morning cleaning up the kitchen, getting the bed made and starting the laundry. After getting ready I sent the three that were in the back yard in to get cleaned up so we could get some lunch before going to the Dr's. office. Some how everyone agreed on Mexican. So far this little family outing was going extremely well. Something I could grow use to. By the time everyone finished eating we were cutting it close. But we made it with a few seconds to spare. We got called back right away. Jon explained the situation and that he had to be certain. The nurse had swabbed Jon, Cassidee and Colton's cheeks. Jon wasn't so thrilled he had to wait 2 weeks if not longer. The next 2 weeks were going to be long very long. It started to rain before we could make it to the beach so we went home and Jon made sundaes for him and the kids. I felt drained and headed upstairs to sleep for a few hours.


	9. Chapter 9

"You can't keep avoiding me Emily." Nat's voice rang out through the arena. I wore a smirk sitting on my crate. The divas title spread across my lap.

"I never said I was avoiding you Nat. I'm right here." I jumped off the create holding onto the Divas title. "Did you need something?"

"You in a match tonight for that Divas title." Her focus turned from me to the title. I shook my head.

"Not gonna happen. How about you and me make a date for Summer Slam, for my title." I suggested with a small smile.

"What's wrong with Money in the Bank on Sunday?" She asked with a hiss.

"Yea I didn't like that day." I shrugged walking off. I stopped to look at her. "Oh yea you already have a match this Sunday." I smirked. "I tried my hardest to get it changed." I burst out in laughter walking off.

"So much for not wrestling while pregnant huh?" I shook my head at Jon's little outburst. The last thing I wanted to do was start a fight in the work place. Especially over something we have been through a million times.

"I never said I was gonna be wrestling. You know how easy it is for a storyline to change." I tried to be polite but I was beyond annoyed. I knew better than to step into the ring with anyone. "After my meeting with Steph, I'm heading home. I'm sure Colby will give you a ride home." I kissed his cheek heading out, not giving him a chance to say anything.

"Just the person I was looking for." I smiled seeing Steph. I followed behind her seeing Hunter and Vince in the office waiting. I smiled taking a seat. "We scrapped the original plans with you and the title. You will be on commentary for the divas match at Money in the Bank." Steph explained.

"Then at Summer Slam we will take the title from you and the Monday after you will have a fall out with the shield." Hunter explained taking over.

"After the fall out we need a way to write you off TV. We are bring a Diva up from development." Vince started out but I saw where this was going.

"She gets to take me out. Gets to gloat?" I asked cutting Vince off.

"We know you said you had no plans on coming back but we felt it would go over better if you went out with a way to come back. People change their minds all the time." Vince explained. It did make sense and hearing it like that I was happy to know I had a place with this company. That the door would be left open.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." I smiled getting up shaking hands with everyone. I went to the divas locker room getting my belongs.

"You doing ok?" I looked up to see Nat.

"Yea, I'm just gonna head out early." We shared a hug before I headed out avoiding everyone. Needing a clear mind I pushed everything away. I wanted no stress, no fighting, no nothing. Pulling into my spot in the driveway I took a deep breath getting out. I grabbed my bags walking into the house. "Hello Mrs. Jones, I hope they weren't too much for you."

"Oh no they were angels. You're welcome dear. I didn't mind. Give me a ring when you need some one to watch them again." Mrs. Jones was a sweet old lady. Her family is scattered all over the place. Her husband had passed away a little over two years ago now. She was more than happy to watch the kids. The kids on the other hand weren't so happy to have a babysitter. We felt better knowing someone was here to watch them.

"Will do. Goodnight." I smiled being pulled into a hug.

"Goodnight dear." I walked her to the door watching making sure she got home safe. I locked the door heading upstairs seeing her door shut. I checked on the kids before retreating to my room. Not wanting to deal with Jon anymore for the night I went straight to bed.

I woke up feeling like crap. My whole body ached. Moving slightly sent a sharp pain through my abdomen. I held my scream in not wanting to wake anyone. I felt like I was on fire. Trying to stand not only could I feel the cramps getting worse but I found it hard to stand without the help of anything to hold onto. Just when I thought it couldn't get worse a sharp pain ripped through my back. I should've been worried but I wasn't. It wasn't the first time I woke up feeling like crap. It wasn't until I saw the blood I started to panic.

"JON!" Panic clearly evident in my tone as I yelled for Jon.

"Fuck babe." Sleep was still evident in his voice as he staggered to the bathroom standing in the doorway. "What the hell is going on?"

"Just call Mrs. Jones to watch the kids." I groaned in pain. Jon snapped outta his dead tired state and ran around in a panic. Everything seemed to pass in a blur. The last thing a remember is Mrs. Jones and pity. Now I laid on a hospital bed in the emergency room as the doctor finished a pelvic exam moving on to an ultrasound.

"I'm sorry Emily but you've had a miscarriage." That couldn't be possible I did everything I was suppose to do. What did I do wrong? Jon's hand was squeezing mine.

"What?" I wanted to scream but it came out in a whisper tears rolling down my cheeks.

"It's common to have a miscarriage before 20 weeks. It's not your fault. I'll give you two a few minutes." I said nothing wracking my brain on how I could've kept this from happening. I blamed myself and seeing the hurt on Jon's face he put blame on me as well.

* * *

**If I got anything wrong with the miscarriage I'm sorry but I haven't went through that but close friends and family have. Also with it being Halloween yesterday I totally spaced with posting this chapter, sorry for that. I hope it was worth the little wait. **


	10. Chapter 10

For the first time in my life my mind was blank. My body was numb. Everything I ever wanted was taken from me an instant. I couldn't stop it from happening. And the one person I needed wasn't even there for me. I was left alone. Jon was suppose to love me, stand by me through hard times. We were in this together and he bailed on me. How could he do this to me? I did everything I was suppose to do. I wasn't at fault for losing the baby. But the more Jon pushed me away and ignored my cries for help the more I started to think it was my fault. That I could've did something to stop it from happening. Maybe I wasn't meant to be a mother.

"You feeling any better?" It was Colby I turned to over a week ago when Jon abandoned me in my time of need. Being alone for a week was enough for me. I needed a shoulder to cry on. I wanted Jon but Colby it was.

"How can I feel better when the only person I need doesn't want me? Why couldn't I just pick you?" I sighed falling into Colby's warm embrace. The answer I knew but it felt as if whenever I needed the support it was Colby there not Jon.

"Because we both know it wouldn't have worked out Em. We are better off as friends. This is hard on Jon too he has a lot on his plate at the moment." His fingers cascaded over my back soothing me. I got this was hard on Jon as well but he put blame on me, and that wasn't right.

"I know he does but I need him Colby just like he needs me but he won't admit it." I tried to blink back the tears but I failed as they freely fell down my face. Colby said nothing holding me to him. The tears wouldn't stop. I didn't want them to stop. I wanted to drown in my tears. I wanted to stop hurting. It had been 2 weeks. The worst 2 weeks of my life. I've lost everything.

"Em I know this is hard on you and you wanna curl up and die but you gotta try to move past this and get back to your life." It's like he knew everything I was thinking. If it wasn't for Colby I'd be worse off then I am now.

"How am I suppose to do that?" I questioned wiping the tears from my cheeks pulling away from him. I found it impossible to move on from this.

"First you need to talk to Jon." I shook my head objecting to that. He didn't want me anymore. I was damaged. No one would ever want me again. I was to be alone forever. It's better that way, I wouldn't hurt anyone ever again. "Then you slowly gotta get back to work." He totally ignored me. Work that was something I could do.

"You're right about something Colby. I can't talk to Jon but work is something I can do."

"Em no." I gave a funny look. It wasn't like I was going to immerse myself in only my work. "I know you all to well you can't let work take over. You need to rest and pace yourself."

"I can't do that Colby. I've got a match against Natalya in what 4 weeks now?" He nodded. "Colby you don't have to like or agree to anything. I know what it is I have to do and I'm going to do it. No one can stop me."

"I just don't wanna see you out with an injury. Or worse."

"I know you're concerned for me but I gotta do something even if all I wanna do is decompose in this bed."

"I wouldn't let you waste away in a bed in my place and I can't help but be worried for you Em. I care about you and love you." I caressed Colby's cheek.

"I love you too and I'm sorry if I caused a rift between you and Celeste."

"You didn't she understands. I'm not kicking you out but you need to talk to Jon. You said it yourself you both need the other. You both are too stubborn to see it." I moved away curling up with the blanket.

"I'm not going to talk to him. He left me. I wont look like a fool. Now leave I wanna be alone." I sighed pulling a pillow into my embrace. I had a plan but I couldn't execute it not yet. I wasn't ready to leave the warm comfort of the bed I had grown accustomed too.

"You can't ignore it forever Em." I felt him press his lips in my hair. I took a deep breath holding back tears until I knew Colby pulled the door shut.

How I was able to sleep with streams of tears pouring outta my eyes. Using a warm wash cloth I wiped my face clean from the dried tears. I had to start somewhere. I wasn't ready to try to amend things with Jon. He needed to come to me this time. But today wasn't about Jon, today was the day I started to take my life back. I was ready to head to the gym.

"Where are you head off too?" I rose an eyebrow at Colby getting a bowl of cereal. "I think that's the first real thing you have eaten in days."

"I can't say I had a very large appetite. But now I'm starving. Once I finish eating I'm gonna head off to the gym and no I'm not gonna swing by and talk to Jon. This is on him. He left me, I didn't leave him." I snapped the last bit stuffing a huge spoonful of fruit loops into my mouth. Hearing him sigh made me hold my hand up well I chewed my food. "Don't even start with me Colby. You can go talk to Jon."

"I think you're making a huge mistake avoiding him. It's not about who left who it's about growing up and being the bigger person." Colby stated getting up.

"You have your opinion and I'll do as I please." I shrugged finishing off my bowl of cereal. "Now I'm gonna hit the gym for a few hours. Gotta get back in shape for my Summer Slam match." I stood putting my dirty dishes in the sink. I got my things together walking out the door not saying a single word. I had my own key to Colby's place. It was suppose to be for if I ever needed to check his place for him or if it was an emergency. It wasn't suppose to be used like I own his place. It wasn't right for me to practically move in with him when I had my own place but I needed a friend and a place to crash for a while.

Seeing the gym I pushed everything away. I didn't wanna think about anything other than getting back into shape for any match I was to have. I expected this to mess things with the storyline up I just hope that things could be fixed. I didn't wanna lose my divas title now that I was able to wrestle. My focus needed to be on getting ready for my match. I had to do this for me. Debating my options in the car I finally got out heading inside. I grabbed a locker in the woman's locker room changing into my workout clothes heading out to the treadmill to start off easy.


End file.
